


When You Look at Me

by much_ado



Series: Heartbreaker and Pretty Boy [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, So much schmoop, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_ado/pseuds/much_ado
Summary: Tendou and Suga dance at Reon's wedding, and Tendou thinks about the past--and the future.After all, weddings are a free pass for getting mushy and romantic, right?





	When You Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A tensuga fic that's rated G? 
> 
> Seriously though, prepare for the schmoop bomb because I'm about to give y'all cavities.

The upbeat music faded into a slow, romantic tune, the energy on the dance floor shifting as couples took each other into their arms, everyone else slowly dispersing. Tendou couldn’t help but find himself scanning the crowd. Before he could find what he was looking for, though, the sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention. 

Suga was looking up at him with a soft smile, his back slightly bowed and his hand outstretched.

“May I have this dance?” he asked.

Tendou grinned, taking his hand. “Do you need to ask?”

“Maybe not,” Suga said, “but I always love a chance to sweep you off your feet.”

Tendou laughed. “Someone’s feeling mushy and romantic,” he said.

“It’s a wedding,” Suga replied, as if it needed no further explanation--which, perhaps, it didn’t. Tendou let Suga drag him towards the center of the dance floor, pulling him close. Suga wrapped his arms around Tendou’s neck, closing the space between them. Tendou set his hands at Suga’s waist, his thumbs sliding against the smooth fabric of his dress shirt. Suga’s body was warm under the thin fabric, probably overheated from dancing. As Satori leaned in, he could smell the soft scent of Suga’s shampoo, mingling with the musk of sweat. 

Everything else faded away as they slowly swayed in time with the music. It was one of those moments where time seemed to slow, suspending them in a bubble, a little world just their own. Suga’s fingers played softly at the hair on the back of Tendou’s neck, and neither of them could keep the gentle smiles from their lips. Tendou let his hands slide further around Suga’s lower back, pulling him ever closer. He wanted to hold on to that moment forever.

No, that wasn’t quite right. He wanted to hold on to _Suga_ forever. The thought hit him with such certainty that it nearly took his breath away. He… he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. And if the way Suga was looking at him was any indicator… Maybe, just maybe, he wanted that too. 

The thought nearly brought tears to Tendou’s eyes. He glanced over at Reon dancing with Ayumi--dancing with his _wife_ , and was reminded of another time. She’d just been his girlfriend then, but she and Reon had been adorable from the start. Almost disgustingly adorable. Everyone had made fun of them for it, but for once Tendou hadn’t been a part of the teasing. No, he’d been jealous of what they had. He coveted the soft, private smiles they exchanged, the gentle touches. He’d hoarded them, imagining what it would be like to have something like that for himself. It was a fantasy he’d never thought would be attainable--because who would want someone like _him,_ after all?

It seemed he’d found the answer to what he’d thought was a rhetorical question. Because against all odds, someone _did_ want him. Someone amazing. 

Tendou didn’t even realize that a lone tear had spilled over onto his cheek until Suga reached up to wipe it away. 

“Satori?” he said, his brow furrowed in concern. 

“I’m okay,” Tendou said, smiling at him. _Beaming,_ maybe, was the more appropriate word. “Just thinking.”

“Yeah? Whatcha thinking?”

Tendou allowed himself a laugh, knowing he was being a little bit ridiculous. “Just that… sometimes dreams do come true,” he said, meeting Suga’s eyes with a sheepish smile. 

Suga gave him a smile that was soft and almost unbearably fond. “Now look who’s being mushy,” he said, the playful words at odds with the emotion catching in his throat. 

“It’s a wedding,” Tendou said.

“I love you, you sap,” Suga said, voice hitching.

“I love you too,” Tendou said, his voice low and strangely serious.

Eventually the song ended, but they didn't let their little bubble burst. They stepped apart but maintained contact, entwining their fingers as they made their way off the dance floor. 

Tendou’s chest felt too full, swirling with emotions that wouldn't quite be contained by his skinny frame. 

He and Suga made their way out of the reception and into the garden at a slow, ambling pace. Night had fallen, but only recently, and the sky held a purple tinge from the last traces of the sunset. The garden was illuminated by the soft glow of countless strings of fairy lights. In the warm lighting Suga was breathtaking, his pale hair turning almost lavender. Tendou leaned into him, nuzzling his cheek against Suga’s hair. 

“Reon and Ayumi started dating our first year in high school,” Tendou said softly. Suga looked up, but didn’t interrupt him. “They were basically the perfect couple. Almost too cute too bear. Everyone teased them for it.”

“And you?” Suga prompted, as uncannily perceptive as always. 

“I was jealous. I was so jealous I almost hated Reon for it. As if anyone could hate _Reon._ They just… the way they looked at each other…”

Suga squeezed his hand, the contact grounding and reassuring him.

“I never thought anyone would look at me that way. I never thought I’d have what they have.”

“Satori,” Suga said, his voice thick. He reached up to cup Tendou’s face with his free hand.

“There it is,” Tendou said. “The look.” A single tear rolled freely down his cheek, even as a wide grin spread across his face. 

“I love you so much, Satori,” Suga said.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy,” Tendou said. “I’m so happy with you, Koushi.”

 _Let me be happy with you forever,_ he didn’t quite say.

Not tonight. Tonight was Reon’s night. But he didn’t want to wait anymore. He still wanted what Reon had… but now he knew he could have it. 


End file.
